Everypony Dreams
by WALL-E and EVE In Love
Summary: When Twilight's friends are injured in their dreams, it's up to Twilight to take action before morning.
1. Playing With Her Friends

"I want to start our field trip here," Cheerilee was saying, "in the palm tree forest." The Cutie Mark Crusaders looked up and saw very thick leaves. "These leaves are so thick, they can actually keep you dry when it rains," said Cheerilee, smiling at her students. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were amazed. "How cool is that!" exclaimed Scootaloo. "Cool," said Apple Bloom, not sure what to make of it. "But, don't these trees grow in the jungle?"

"You're right," said Cheerilee, cheerfully. "These trees do grow in the jungle. In fact, as a reward for your correct answer, you all get stars." The Cutie Mark Crusaders grinned. They started talking to each other quietly.

Later that day, it was getting cloudy, but Rainbow Dash was clearing the clouds away. "This is ridiculous," she muttered. "It's not supposed to rain until tomorrow."

Meanwhile, at Sweet Apple Acers, Applejack was picking corn. "Whew, better get this here corn in the barn before it rains," she said to herself. She then saw Rainbow Dash kicking clouds. "Rainbow Dash, could y'all make sure it doesn't rain?" she asked. "I'm trying," replied Rainbow Dash. "But the other Pegasus ponies want it to rain. If I don't do something soon, Ponyville will need towels." Both ponies then saw Pinkie Pie bouncing through the fields. "Why can't you stop the rainstorm?" she asked. This question only made Rainbow Dash even more frustrated. Just then, Rarity arrived and cleared her throat. "I heard all about your troubles, Rainbow Dash and I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help," she said. Rainbow Dash was getting even more angry. Just then, Applejack noticed Fluttershy near a tree. "Uh, Fluttershy, you'd better do something," she said. "Now, Rainbow Dash, you really should calm down," said Fluttershy gently. Rainbow Dash sighed. "Oh, alright," she said. "Sorry, everypony."

"Aw, no big whoop, sugarcube," said Applejack kindly. "Why don't we just enjoy our little rain shower and calm down." All the other ponies agreed with a sigh. On the other side of the field, under an apple tree, Twilight Sparkle looked on offended. "My friends solved a problem without me?" she said. "It's not fair! I'm the one who should be able to help. They could've asked me to get rid of this rainstorm with my magic." She gasped when a thought occurred to her. "Maybe, it's not too late." Twilight said. She used her clouds to make it stop raining. Meanwhile, the five ponies looked up in surprise. "Well, that was quick," said Rainbow Dash. "Hey," said Pinkie Pie. "Anypony want to jump in the puddles?" The others smiled. Soon, they were all jumping in the puddles happily while Twilight looked on happily. After she finished a book she was reading, she walked over to the others. "Here, everypony," she said. "I brought towels to dry you all off." So, the ponies all dried off. "Sorry about all this weather confusion, Twilight," said Rainbow Dash. "That's ok, Rainbow Dash," said Twilight.

Later that night, the ponies all bid each other goodnight and headed home. Little did they know however that a dream was coming...


	2. Applejack's Dream

Applejack woke up near a restaurant in her favorite dream world. She smiled as she smelt the scent of the food nearby. She trotted happily up to it when a rat that was exactly as big as her scurried up. "What in tar nation?" exclaimed Applejack out loud. "Good evening, Applejack," said the rat. "I'm Emille. It's great to see you again."

"Howdy, Emille," said Applejack. "Good to see you, too partner."

"Are you looking for something to eat?" asked Emille. "Sure am! I sure would love to grab me a bite from this here restaurant while I'm dreaming," said Applejack. "I can help," said Emille, leading Applejack to a small alleyway. "So, what's this place?" asked Applejack. "Well, this is where we rats like to snack and the key here is to not be picky. Observe!" Emille said, but before he could take any action, Applejack pushed him out of the way to protect him from a rattrap and got trapped in a cage herself. "Ha-ha! Now I've got you!" said an evil man picking up the cage she was in. "Now, I will make rat soup!" As the man carried the cage she was in, Applejack look up at him with terror in her eyes. Her cage was thrown into the trunk of a car. "Goodbye, rat!" said the man, walking away with an evil chuckle. A little later, Twilight Sparkle arrived in the dream and spotted the cage. "Applejack, thank goodness. I thought I heard voices over here. Who were you talking to?" she asked. "That there man just trapped me in a cage," replied Applejack in fright. "Help me!" Twilight tried to pick the lock with her magic, but it wouldn't budge. "Can you get it?" asked Applejack. Twilight sighed. "No, Applejack," she said. "The only way to pick the lock is by using a key." She frowned. Applejack gave a yawn. "I'm getting sleepy," she said. "We best be looking in a different dream." With the cage in her hooves, Twilight closed her eyes.


	3. Pinkie Pie's Dream

Pinkie Pie cheerfully whistled to herself as she hauled herself up the garbage chute. She could hear voices. "Whee!" she exclaimed with a giggle. "They must be having a party up there!" When she got halfway up, something landed on her head and she continued on. At the top, she poked her head out the rim with a smile. "Hi! What's going on?" she asked. "Pinkie Pie!" exclaimed the Captain and EVE at the same time. "Yep, that's me," said Pinkie Pie. "Did you drop this? Here you go." She was about to hand them the plant, but GO-4 trapped EVE in a freeze beam which caused Pinkie Pie to be concerned. "Oh, no! Are you okay?" she asked. Just then, Auto stood right in front of her. "Hi! You startled me," she said nervously. "Give me the plant," Auto said trying to grab it away from her, but Pinkie Pie kept waving it out of his reach, smiling. "Ooh! What a fun game this is," she exclaimed. "Fun! Who's going to win?" When she saw the Captain's scared expression, she quickly realized it wasn't a game. Pinkie Pie put the plant in a bag she was carrying to keep it safe, but Auto zapped her with a strong electric current. "NOOO!" Pinkie Pie could barely hear EVE screaming out to her until Auto was done his torture. "Help me..." she moaned as she fell down the chute. Everything went dark.

At the bottom of the waste chute, Twilight was there. "Pinkie Pie, are we glad to see you!" she said relieved. "Twilight...?" asked Pinkie Pie silently. She wanted to go and see her, but, she was too weak. Twilight picked her up and put her in a cart which she started to pull. "What do you suppose happened to her?" asked Twilight. "I don't know," said Applejack. "Hmm, weird," said Twilight to herself worriedly. "Better pick up the pace before these dream spells get to the better of all of us." With Applejack's cage in a saddlebag and the cart in tow, Twilight closed her eyes.


	4. Rarity's Dream

Rarity swam through a cave with lots of creatures. One grabbed her hoof. "Ow!" she gasped, trying to pull it off. By the time she got free, she was at the entrance to where Ursula lived. "Come in, come in, my dear," she said eerily. "We mustn't lurk in doorways. It's rude."

"Oh, my." said Rarity. "Terribly sorry. It's got I was a little stunned by your garden, if you'll forgive me."

"Oh, no, it's fine, my dear," said Ursula. "Anyway, the solution to your problem is to become human yourself."

"Moi?" asked Rarity. "Of course," said Ursula. "Here's what we'll do: I'll make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days, got that? Three. Days."

"Certainly," said Rarity. "Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get ol' prince-y to fall in love with you," said Ursula. "That is, he's got to kiss you. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human permanently, but if he doesn't, you'll turn back into a mermaid and you'll belong to me." Rarity gasped. "Oh, but there's one thing I want from you," said Ursula. "What's that?" asked Rarity. "What I want from you is... your voice," Ursula whispered in Rarity's ear. "M-m-m-m-my voice?" Rarity stammered. "You've got it, sweet cakes," said Ursula. "No more talking, singing, zip!"

"But, without my voice, how can I tell-" Rarity was going to say, but Ursula covered her mouth with her tentacle. "You'll still have your body and your pretty face," she said, reassuringly. "And don't underestimate the importance of body language, ha! So, do we have a deal?"

Rarity gulped. "Of course," she said, nervously. And so, Ursula made a potion and Rarity drank it. She suddenly felt very weak and unable to swim. She closed her eyes and held her breath as a fish and a crab quickly swam to her rescue. The brought her up to the surface and pulled her to safety on a beach.

Rarity, still dazed, slowly opened her eyes as she took in her new surroundings. She was scared, but she also wanted to know what had happened. Rarity looked around and saw that she was on a beach. She saw rocks and a nearby castle which made her smile weakly. She then found herself wondering what had happened to HER. Rarity lifted something in the air. She saw that she still had a tail, but now, it was a pony's tail! She lifted something else out of the water and saw her own hoof! She was a pony! How did this happen? A throbbing pain in her throat suddenly reminded her that she had drank a potion that Ursula had given her. She was able to walk on land, but she was also unable to speak. Rarity rubbed her throat in fear in a futile attempt to calm the pain down. That was when Twilight Sparkle appeared. She was so happy when she saw Rarity. "Rarity, are we glad to see-" Twilight was going to say, but she saw Rarity sitting dazed in the water. "Are you okay?" she asked in concern. Rarity opened her mouth to answer, but no words came out. Embarrassed, she covered her mouth with both forelegs and blushed. "What's wrong?" asked Twilight. Rarity pointed to her throat in fear. "Can't speak?" asked Twilight. Rarity shook her head. Twilight knew that time was running out and she had to help her friends. She held Rarity's hooves and closed her eyes, hoping that she could find a solution soon.


	5. Fluttershy's Dream

Fluttershy was on a boat, getting ready to take off. "Now, remember," said one of the crewmembers of the boat. "Once you're airborne, go above the clouds to get out of the storm."

"Oh, ok," said Fluttershy. Once she took off, Fluttershy tried to fly above the clouds, but she was too scared. That is until she heard a thunderous BOOM with a flash of lightning right next to her. "I've got to get above the storm," she gasped. She closed her eyes began to fly upwards. Suddenly, lightning hit her and she fell into the water. Fluttershy struggled to stay afloat. "Help," she gasped weakly before she began to sink. Fluttershy could just barely make out the sound of a helicopter whirring as something swam down to her and wrapped a net around her. Fluttershy felt herself being carried upwards and she was soon brought to safety. She could hear lots of paparazzi talking at once and taking pictures of her weak wound-covered body. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a hanger. "Broken wing, twisted ribcage and your legs are extremely weak," sighed a mechanic. "I'm sorry, Fluttershy. You're too broken." She and the others left, except a Mexican plane. "Don't be sad," he said. "We'll find a way to fix you."

"Thanks," whispered Fluttershy as the plane left. That's when Twilight and the others arrived. "Fluttershy! I'm so glad to see a friendly face," said Twilight, relieved. "This dream spell has gotten to everypony." She looked back at Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity. "Twilight?" said Fluttershy. She hobbled over to Twilight. "Help."

"What am I going to do?" asked Twilight. Fluttershy struggled to climb into the cart with Pinkie Pie, but it was too high. Luckily, Rarity lifted her up with her magic and put her in the cart. "Thanks," whispered Fluttershy. Rarity couldn't reply because of course, she couldn't talk. Twilight and Rarity held hooves as they closed their eyes.


	6. Rainbow Dash's Dream

Rainbow Dash awoke to find herself near a racetrack. A couple of cars smiled at her. "Howdy, Rainbow," said a tow truck called Mater. "Good to see you again. We were hoping you could join this race. What do you say?"

"I'd love to," said Rainbow Dash excitedly. The Pegasus took her place at the starting line next to the race cars who all gave her friendly winks. "Have fun" one whispered to her. The race soon began. Rainbow Dash quickly took the lead as usual, but something didn't feel right. Her heart started beating really fast and she started to feel woozy. Rainbow Dash let out a weak groan as she faintly heard a voice say "Dash is fading! She's fading fast!" Suddenly, Rainbow Dash felt something push her against a wall. She tumbled through the air feeling weak with pain all over, too weak to open her eyes. It was hard to tell that a rainbow Pegasus was having a car crash because she was covered in a cloud of dust.

Meanwhile, Twilight was pulling a cart with her wounded friends inside. Applejack's cage was still in her saddlebag. "Where's Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked herself. "As a team, we're unstoppable. Rainbow Dash won't let us down."

"Uh, Twilight, some medicals just took her away," said Applejack, tapping on the cage bars. "WHAT!?" screamed Twilight, looking to where the wailing sirens were coming from. But, she was too late. The paramedics were gone and so was Rainbow Dash. What was happening? Suddenly, a white chipmunk wearing a grey dress with a princess hat bounded up to her. "Excuse me," she said sadly. "But, Dash's dream days are coming to an end." Twilight was shocked and nearly driven to tears. Her friends' dream worlds being destroyed. What could she do?


	7. Twilight Takes Action (Part 1)

In Twilight's dream, she opened her eyes and saw Zoe, her zookeeper friend, who smiled. "Twilight, it's so good to see you again," she said. "But, what happened to your friends?" She looked at Twilight's weakened friends. "It's a long story," said Twilight. "I need you to help me find something."

"What... are... you... looking... for-" Fluttershy said with a cough. "Fluttershy, you need to save your energy," said Twilight. Fluttershy groaned. "What happened to them, Twilight?" asked Zoe. "It must be awful nice to be free," said Applejack, sadly. "It's hard to explain," said Twilight. "I need to you to find my Crown of Dreams before it's too late."

"Your crown of dreams...?" pondered Zoe. "Oh, I know where that is." She went to go get it for Twilight and then, came back. "Found it," she said. "Thank you, Zoe," said Twilight. "Now, I can save my friends' dream worlds and get every everypony back to normal. Look girls," she said to her friends. "We did it! We found a way to save you all, together!" All of Twilight's friends cheered, except Rarity who just smiled. "Aren't you forgetting someone?" asked Zoe. "No," said Twilight, unsure. "We've got the Caged (Applejack), the Zapped (Pinkie Pie), the Silent (Rarity) and the Broken (Fluttershy). That's everypony."

"What about Rainbow Dash?" asked Zoe. "I couldn't find her," said Twilight. "So, I'd like to ask Scratch to take her place. After all, he helped me earn the crown."

"Me?" said Scratch, nervously. "But, I don't want to do anything that might upset Rainbow Dash."

"It's only temporary," said Twilight. "Now, follow me." Scratch sighed as Twilight put him in a wheelchair. She wheeled him outside with her friends following her. Then, she put them in a special formation. "Hold still," said Twilight, standing in front of her friends. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and used her magic to activate the crown's jewels. Each jewel lifted her friends, surrounding them with an ocean blue color. The light got brighter and brighter, but suddenly, the light vanished and Twilight's friends and Scratch fell to the ground. "What's going on?" asked Twilight. "I don't know," replied Scratch, worriedly. "It should work." Zoe just grinned. "Sorry, Twilight," she said as she picked Scratch and put him in the water. "I guess the crown only works when you have all five of your friends together."

"I'm her friend!" retorted Scratch, offended. "Why doesn't it work when I'm here?" And with that, he slapped Twilight with his tail so hard that she fell to the ground, knocked out, but still breathing. Scratch jumped back in the water and went under with a frustrated sputter from below the water. Zoe just picked up the sleeping pony with concern and placed her next to Scratch's pool on a deck chair. She sighed. "Twilight, I know what you're thinking," she whispered. "It's over. But, what you need to do is take your friends to their dream worlds, fix them and come back. Then, use the crown's jewels again and all your friends' dreams will be saved." She gently stroked Twilight's mane and kissed it. A purple light surrounded Twilight and woke her up. When she was placed on the ground, Twilight looked around and rubbed her eyes. "Zoe, what happened?" she asked, slowly, as if waking up from a long sleep. Zoe chuckled. "Twilight, you're okay!" As she hugged Twilight with glee, Scratch slowly emerged from the water and swam to the edge of the pool. "Twilight?" he said. "I'm sorry I got angry at you and I'm sorry I couldn't help you save your friends and their dreams."

"It's okay, Scratch," said Twilight. "Now that I know how to solve the problem, I can save my friends."

"Go, Twilight!" cheered Scratch. "Hurry, Twilight!" cried Zoe.


	8. Saving Applejack's Dream

Back at Applejack's dream, Twilight opened her eyes, followed by her friends. Twilight quickly placed Applejack's cage on the ground. "Stand back, everypony," she said. With Rarity hitched to the cart, they did so. Twilight pointed her horn straight at Applejack's cage and, using her magic, unlocked the door and set Applejack free! Applejack walked up to Twilight. "Twilight! Thank y'all so much for setting me free. Whew." Applejack was relieved. "You're welcome," said Twilight. "Now, come on." Applejack hopped onto Twilight's back and they closed their eyes.


	9. Saving Fluttershy's Dream

In Fluttershy's Dream, Twilight opened her eyes and took Fluttershy out of the cart. With Rarity pulling the cart and Applejack on Rarity's back, Twilight pointed her horn at Fluttershy and fixed her. Fluttershy yawned, sat up and stretched. "Oh, no!" she cried. "Twilight, girls! I'm having the worst dream!"


	10. Saving Rarity's Dream

In Rarity's dream, Twilight opened her eyes and put Pinkie Pie's cart at a safe distance. Fluttershy stood back too with Applejack on her back Rarity coughed silently until Twilight pointed her horn at her and put her voice back. Rarity looked around and grinned. "Thank you, darling," she said, softly.


	11. Saving Pinkie Pie's Dream

In Pinkie Pie's dream, Twilight Sparkle opened her eyes and Fluttershy (with Applejack on her back) and Rarity stood back. Twilight took Pinkie Pie out of the cart and pointed her horn at her. Almost instantly, Pinkie Pie was fully repaired. Although she was able to walk again, she still insisted to ride in the cart, especially since she was just getting her balance back. But, the whole experience just made her laugh. At first, it was just a soft chuckle. Then, it was a snicker. Then, finally, she burst out into a fit of laughter, unable to stop. "And I was hobbling!" she exclaimed, between giggles. "Can you believe it?" Twilight just smiled. It was just good to have her giggly friend back and back to normal. When Pinkie Pie's laughter died down, the ponies closed their eyes.


	12. Saving Rainbow Dash's Dream

In Rainbow Dash's dream, the ponies woke up and Pinkie Pie was fully mended and up and running and fresh as a daisy. The ponies were all better now and were able to walk on their own. They spread out on the vacant racetrack to look for Rainbow Dash, but there was no sign of her. "Huh, she's not here," shrugged Fluttershy. "Without Rainbow Dash, we can't save our dreams," worried Twilight. "This is just terrible," said Applejack. "We're never going to find her."

"Yeah, we will," said a cheerful Pinkie Pie. "'Cause she's right there." Pinkie Pie pointed up to a big scoreboard with a screen that showed a sleeping Rainbow Dash at the hospital. Worried, Twilight quickly rushed over to it and cast a spell on it. Now, they could talk to Rainbow Dash on the other side of the screen. "Rainbow Dash!" cried Twilight. Nothing happened. "Rainbow Dash, can you hear me? We need your help to save our dreams with the crown of dreams, including mine!" said Twilight. All they could hear was a heartbeat. There was still no response from Rainbow Dash, but the white chipmunk with a grey dress and princess hat appeared. "Are you trying to talk to Rainbow Dash?" she asked, confused. Twilight nodded, sheepishly. "She can't talk at the moment because she needs a rest," said the white chipmunk. "She's sleeping. By the way, I'm Princess Leia."

"I believe the disability to speak has become quite popular in a dream lately," muttered Rarity with an annoyed sigh. "I'm sorry, ponies," said Princess Leia. "Rainbow Dash's dream days are coming to an end."

"Not if we can help it," said Twilight, determinedly.

Later, at the hospital, Twilight came into Rainbow Dash's room. "Okay, Leia," she whispered. "Fluttershy out there is going to race. All my other friends are going to be the pit crew with Applejack as the crew chief. When Fluttershy finishes the race, I'll cast a healing spell on Rainbow Dash to save her dream."

"Okay," said Leia. "But, you'd better hurry before your screen spell wears off."

"Got it," said Twilight. To Fluttershy, she said, "Okay, Fluttershy, go faster than fast, quicker than quick to save Rainbow Dash's dream. When you finish the race, shout 'Kachow' and I'll cast the healing spell on Rainbow Dash."

"Got it," said Fluttershy. And when Princess Leia waved a nearby checkered flag to start the race, Fluttershy ran around one lap, took a pit stop, then ran around another lap. Suddenly, a black scary-looking race car sped up behind her. The Pegasus was scared! "Pinkie! Twilight never told me this ruffian was competing with Fluttershy!" shouted Rarity. "Oops," said a sheepish Pinkie Pie. "Rarity, Pinkie, hold on," assured Applejack. "Fluttershy's in the lead." Suddenly, Fluttershy was pushed and fell, too. She had faded, too! But, she quickly picked herself up and hobbled toward her pit crew as fast as she could, whimpering as she went. When she was all healed by her pit crew, Rarity said "Oh, Fluttershy, could you be a dear and try harder, please?" in an angry voice. That scared Fluttershy so much, she burst into tears. "I can't!" she sobbed. "Fluttershy, if you can't beat him, Rainbow Dash will never get to dream herself here again!" shouted Twilight. That gave Fluttershy more confidence. "That. Big. Dumb. MEANIE!" she shouted in a determined way. Fluttershy galloped so fast, she was able to past the black race car, and, on the last lap, win the race! And just in time, too. Twilight's spell was beginning to wear off. Quick as a flash, Twilight pointed her horn at Rainbow Dash and soon, Rainbow Dash was all better. "W-where am I? she asked as she yawned and stretched. A sharp pain told her she had wires attached to her hooves. "Ow! What are these things? What's happening to me? Is my dream okay?" she said with a shiver. "You're better than okay!" beamed Princess Leia. "Twilight and her friends saved you and your dream!" She detached the wires from Rainbow Dash, making her cringe in pain. "Ouch," she cried, but she smiled when Twilight stroked her cheek and hugged her. "Welcome back, Rainbow Dash," said Twilight. "Now that you're okay and your dream is safe, you can decide when you're done." Twilight let out a little giggle and gave her a wink.


	13. Saving Twilight's Dream

It was finally time. With morning in just one hour, the ponies emerged in Twilight's dream. It was finally time. With all the other ponies' dreams safe and sound, they just needed to save Twilight's dream in order to protect her friends' dreams. "Zoe, we're back!" called Twilight. "Hello, again," grinned Zoe. "We're ready to take on the dream crown and save the night," said Applejack, grinning. "Alright-y," said Zoe. "Wait here. I'll go get it for you." Zoe went into another room and came back with the crown of dreams. "Here, Twilight," she said. "Thanks, Zoe," said Twilight. "Alright, girls, let's save my dream and protect our dreams once and for all!" The ponies each took a jewel and put them around their necks with the crown on Twilight's head. Suddenly, they noticed that Pinkie Pie wasn't there. "Wait, wait, wait!" she called from the pool. Pinkie Pie was lifting up Scratch, flexing her hooves like a weightlifter until she was brought to her knees. Then, she put him back and joined the others. With their eyes closed, the jewels once more lifted them up. The light got brighter and brighter and boom! With a bright flash of light, all of their dreams were safe and protected. Satisfied for achieving their night time goal, the ponies went to sleep, ready to greet the day.


	14. Morning At Last

Morning had come. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and Twilight and her friends were happy. All their dreams were protected, safe and sound and who should stop by to greet them but Spike. "Good morning, ponies," he said with a smile. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes, Spike," replied Twilight, softly and happily. The ponies all came into a group hug with Spike. With their dreams safe and protected, they knew that, finally, things were going to be all as it should be.

The End.


End file.
